1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hole cutting devices and more specifically it relates to a hole making system for efficiently cutting a hole into a ground surface and for allowing effective removal of the plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole cutting device have been in use for years. Typically, a hole cutter is comprised of a cylindrical blade with a handle attached to the top which requires the user to rotate and push into the ground surface often times severely damaging the plant growth. Conventional hole cutters are typically utilized by a greens keeper of a golf course for making the holes for the cup.
Conventional hole cutters also require a significant amount of force applied to them to effectively penetrate the ground surface. Also, conventional hole cutters do not provide an effective means for removing the plug of ground removed to make the hole.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently cutting a hole into a ground surface. Conventional hole cutters do not provide an easy to utilize means for making holes within a ground surface and require significant amounts of force applied to the cylindrical blade. In addition, conventional hole cutters often times damage surrounding vegetation growth.
In these respects, the hole making system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently cutting a hole into a ground surface and for allowing effective removal of the plug.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hole cutting device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hole making system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently cutting a hole into a ground surface and for allowing effective removal of the plug.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hole making system that has many of the advantages of the hole cutting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hole making system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hole cutting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a cutter assembly, a tamper assembly slidably positioned within the cutter assembly, and a hammer assembly slidably positioned about the tamper assembly for driving the cutter assembly into a ground surface. The tamper assembly includes a first depth indicator and a second depth indicator for indicating to the user the approximate depth of the hole being created. An alignment level is preferably positioned within a handle assembly of the tamper assembly for indicating to the operator the relative vertical alignment of the cutter assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hole making system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a hole making system for efficiently cutting a hole into a ground surface and for allowing effective removal of the plug.
Another object is to provide a hole making system that efficiently creates a hole within a ground surface or turf surface.
An additional object is to provide a hole making system that allows easy and simple removal of the plug of dirt removed to make the hole.
A further object is to provide a hole making system that reduces the amount of physical force required by a user to create a hole within a ground surface.
Another object is to provide a hole making system that insures that the hole will be properly aligned.
A further object is to provide a hole making system that cuts a true 4xc2xcxe2x80x3 cup in one piece.
An additional object is to provide a hole making system that significantly reduces high and low plugs.
Another object is to provide a hole making system that includes a built-in tamper to accurately set plugs in other holes.
A further object is to provide a hole making system that includes a circular level for insuring vertically aligned holes.
An additional object is to provide a hole making system that reduces the overall time required to create a hole within a surface of a golf green.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.